


Resident Evil: The Kim Possible Files II The Shadow War

by DragoLord19D, mezzicstorm



Series: Resident Evil: The Kim Possible Files [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoLord19D/pseuds/DragoLord19D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzicstorm/pseuds/mezzicstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the destruction of Raccoon city and Kim & Shego's escape from that dead city but shadows thought gone are moving once again... </p>
<p>A Chimera has risen but will a Dragon fall to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_AN: Well, minions the end of the world has come and gone so I GUESS I should give you_ _the sequel ta RE:TKPF..._  


_Soo, Here you are!_

_(Those that read this and don't review get fed to ma puppies, I haven't fed them for a few... weeks...)_

**Dead Memories**

**4 years after the destruction of Raccoon City…**

** Shego's Island, late at night **

The hammer clicks back on an revolver. It was Kim's favorite; she had…  _loved_  how that silly little saying of her's had looked in rosewood… She squeezed the trigger. The hammer falls forward with another  _click_! Nothing happens. Tears fall from her face as she threw the gun at the wall in despair. The pistol slams into the wall making another dent just below the life-sized poster of one Kim Possible in a white bikini.

Through the haze of tears she looks up at the poster. The picture is a side profile of her, her head is cocked downward and looking directly into the camera, letting her long red hair fall to the side. Her figure is toned, but petite, just like always. She blinks away the tears as the poster comes into full focus. Those jade eyes, both pouty and playful. Her smile, sweet and innocent despite everything she had been through. The smile is what always draws her to the poster. The smile was her gift, one of the most precious things she had in her possession. The smile promised the world to her, forever and ever.

_They never found a body..._

She can still feel the moistness of her lips; her hot breath in her ear. She can feel it all over again. An electric charge, half-remembered and half-fantasy, returns and sends responses to all of her nerve endings. Images…memories…passions…they all come flooding back.

_Is it a blessing or a curse? A year has come and gone, Shego._

She can  _still_ feel the gentle pressure of her tongue making slow trails against her skin. She can feel her soft hair glide teasingly down her back. The damn infuriating way the tip of her nose would tickle her stomach, causing her to scream in tension and delight at the same time.

_Is it a blessing that you still hold out against all hope that she'll be found alive?_

She still remembers the caress of her soft lips on her neck and chest. Goosebumps erupt over her arms and legs in remembrance of those dexterous fingers and what she was able to do with them. She remembers the smoothness of her legs as they wrapped around her own. A shiver runs up her spine in memory of her nails running slowly up her back.

_Or is it a curse to suffer this torment still without knowing that she is in fact, dead? Which is it, Shego?_

She remembers her voice most of all. She remembers the words that were spoken to her and her alone after a lifetime of self-doubt and uncertainty. She can still hear her voice as clearas day. She remembers how she would whisper her name in her ear, drawing the name out slowly, seductively; it sends another chill up her spine.

_Ssshhheeeggoooo…_

One simple word. One word which to her red head had meant so much…

Memories…

That's all she has left…

**Dead** memories…

She reaches out for the half empty bottle of a very expensive bourbon. She finishes it in several gulps and tosses the empty bottle to the floor. The glass shattered like her dreams, and joins the pile that was the monument and altar to her misery. With a shaky hand she reaches for another bottle on the desk.

_She should rip the fucking poster from the wall and burn it! No, burn everything! Burn it all to the ground!_ She throws the now empty bottle onto the pile and calls the power to her outstretched hands.

**Nothing.**

_Of course not,_  she smiles mirthlessly. She hadn't been able to call on the power for a year now. Not since…

_Shego I love y…_

A scream of rage and pain explodes from the depths of her soul. She shoves the bottles off of the desk in anger, spilling their leftover contents onto the floor. Her fists pound on the desk over and over again.

_Why? God damn it, WHY?_

The anger fades slowly, replaced with regret and despair. She cries like she has every day and night for a year. She should feel numb by now, but that is far from the truth. An infinitesimally small part of her still clings to what was, still holds out against all hope and reason. She cannot shake it; she tried. It refuses to let go! The bottles of liquor do their best to numb the pain and make her forget, but that part of her will not let her ever forget!

The alcohol  _finally_  starts working it's magic. The room spins as she lifts her head. Suddenly a buzzer goes off throughout the compound. It takes her a moment to realize that there is someone at her door. Despite the spinning of the room she stands and slowly makes her way to the doors of the West Wing. She is confused as she shouldn't be having visitors to her island, ever! She is not worried about an attack as her security countermeasures would have already dealt with the problem. There were only two other people with the clearance needed for the system to perceive them as not a threat and one of them was d… _missing_!

The buzzing continues, souring her mood even further. Whoever they were, they were insistent! She growls incoherently as she reaches the doors. She presses the button on the side of the wall that unlocks the doors and stops the infernal buzzing. With an unsteady hand she opens the door to the star-filled night.

"Sh-Shego?"

"…Mrs. Possible?"

"Shego, dear! What happened to you?"

Most of her buzz is gone at the shock of seeing Anne Possible standing in her doorway. Her clouded mind instantly recognizes the similarities and this causes her heart to sink even lower in despair.

"I-I'm drunk, Mrss. Posssible," she slurs as she leans against the wall, "W-what're you doin' here?"

"I…I haven't heard from you in a while and I was worried," she says sincerely, "I…It took me several days to track down the man known as Seadog and convince him to bring me here."

"Is that right," she grows dangerously.

"Shego," Anne says pleadingly, "Y…you aren't well! L-let me help you!"

"Get the fuck offa my property, Mrs. Possible. I…I can't deal with this!"

Before Anne can reply the door slams shut in her face. Shego turns and stops when she hears Anne's muffled voice from outside.

"Shego! Please let me in! I…I've already lost one daughter…now I feel like I'm losing another! Please!"

Shego does not dare move a muscle. She does not hate Anne Possible; in fact they had grown quite close over the years. Back in happier times, that is. Anne accepted her and for that she was grateful beyond what words could express, but now…

_Just go home, damnit! I'm not dealing with this shit now!_ Anne's voice goes silent. A moment passes, and still Shego refuses to move. Only when she hears the wail of anguish from outside does she open the door again.

"Look, Anne," Shego says harshly, "I don't need this shit right now! I-I'm not in…a good place. Please…go home."

"I…I can't," Anne sobs, "Not when I see you like…this."

"I'm fine," she lies.

"Damnit, Shego! I'm a doctor, for Christ sake! Please let me in! All I want to do is talk!"

Seeing the distraught face of her lover's mother tugs at that small part of her that still cares and with a growl of frustration Shego staggers away from the door. "Fine, come in."

"Th-thank you," Anne says, tears streaming down her face.

For a moment it looked like Anne was going to give her a hug but a dangerous glare stopped her cold. Shego staggers over to a couch as Anne enters. She falls onto it in a heap as Anne stands in front of her.

"Don't mind the mess," Shego says as she closes her eyes to keep the bright light of the room out.

Anne sits down next to her. They sit in silence for a long while until Anne breaks the silence.

"I…It's nice to see you again. I missed you, Shego."

_Yeah, right._ "What do you want?" she asks harshly.

Anne flinches at her tone, but rallies herself, "I…I told you, I was w-worried about you. We haven't spoken in months and-"

"You're not my mom," Shego interrupts, making Anne flinch again.

"I-I know, dear. B-but I…we…enjoyed your company when you were over at our house."

"I'll bet," she snorts.

"No, really," Anne exclaims sincerely, "I do miss you, Shego!"

Shego lets out a humpf, and then falls silent.

Anne's hands fidget as she struggles with what to say. "Y-you're still welcome at the house, you know? W-we'd be glad for the company. It's so quiet there now."

Shego bites back an acidic response as she opens her eyes and turns to Anne. "Thanks," she mutters, her buzz now completely gone.

Anne takes the response as an olive branch and smiles at her. Shego does not return it but she does not frown either.

"I-is there anything you want to say? We haven't talked in so long. You can tell me anything, Shego, that's what families are for."

Shego's face turns away as she cannot meet the woman's eyes. She scowls to keep the tears in check. Anne does not miss the change in her expression, and like that, she feels the olive branch being snatched away. She takes in a shuddering breath in an attempt to quell the torrent of tears that threaten to burst forth. The silence is deafening as Anne regains some of her composure.

"Y-you must hate me," she says miserably.

"What?"

"I said you must hate me. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but all I can say is that I'm sorry! Whatever I did or said, I'm sorry!"

Her resolve breaks and she begins to sob.

The small part of Shego's soul that still cares threatens to shatter into a million pieces! Now Shego takes in a shuddering breath. "L-look, Mrs. Possible, I don't hate you. I never did. You just look so much like…"

She cannot continue as a lump forms in her throat.

Anne places a hand on her thigh reassuringly. "I-I know," she says in part sob and part stutter.

Shego tries to rally herself and fails. She suddenly feels very small under the gaze of Mrs. Possible.

"C-can we start over," Anne asks quietly, her voice backing down from the breaking point, "I want us to talk."

"O-okay," Shego says sniffing.

"She may have been your lover, but she was my daughter, too."

"I-I know that, but…"

"She loved you…with all of her heart."

That did it! Tears stream down Shego's cheeks as her face falls. Her body shudders as she cries. Warm arms envelop her and hold her tight. All of the emotions that rail against her for a year come to the forefront and despite everything the mother of her lover holds her, refusing to let go. She cries until there are no tears left. Anne rocks her back and forth, resting her head against Shego's shoulder as they cry together, sharing for the first time the loss of their loved one.

_"God…_ I  _miss_  her," Shego stammers weakly.

"Me too," Anne says, sniffing.

"Why? Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?"

"I can't answer that," Anne replies quietly, "And I've asked myself the same thing, over and over again."

"When does it stop?"

"It doesn't and you should be thankful for that."

Shego pulls away and stares into Anne's eyes quizzically. "Huh?"

"Don't you think I want to drown my sorrows too? But I can't. I need to be strong…for her. You need to be strong."

"For…her?"

Anne nods and smiles, it is a motherly smile. "Yes. For…her."

Shego turns her face away, shame and disappointment eating at her from within. "I…I can't," she says bitterly, "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are! You have to!"

"I tried! I tried so hard!"

"That's why I'm here, I want to help you. I can't do this alone either. I have James and the twins to support me and now I'm here for you, Shego. We've always been there for you but you never let us in. I'm not letting you slip away like this! I can't let you go too, Shego."

Anne hugs her close again, letting her love wash over the distraught woman to give her a moment of peace. After a time Shego gently pulls away and wipes the tears from her face.

"Th-thanks, Mrs. Possible…for everything."

"I told you before, you can call me Anne."

"I…don't think I can do that, it feels too weird."

"Fair enough."

"Look, I…I feel like shit for the way I treated you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I completely understand. I wasn't easy to live with for a long time either. Just remember that we're here for you. We love you, Shego. You are part of our family and have been for a long time. We all want you back!"

Shego takes a moment to let it sink in. Anne goes a step further and gives her a sweet kiss on her forehead. She smiles at her, reminding Shego ever so much like…Kim.

"T-Thanks," she says sincerely.

"You're welcome."

Anne spends another hour with Shego, mainly to clean her up. Shego did not say it but she was grateful for the company. She sees Anne off, scowling at Seadog who gives her an apologetic shrug. She watches as the Osprey takes to the air and heads to the mainland. She turns and heads back to her compound.

The silence unsettles her. Despite everything not much has changed. Kim was still lost, and that was a wound in her heart that would never heal. Still, the love and support of Anne and the rest of the Possible family may be just what she needs to survive. It gave her something to think about as she started cleaning up the disaster area that her compound had become after a year of neglect.

Sleep came fitfully as it always did for the past year. But the nightmares, for some reason or another did not plague her as badly.

She awoke the next morning to a phone call. She nearly dropped the phone in shock and disbelief when she heard the voice on the other end. The voice offered her a proposition. She told the person on the other end that she would have to think it over and then she hung up.

Two days passed before she reached a decision. In those two days Shego was a veritable marathon runner as she went from room to room cleaning up the mess her misery had caused. Now the place was returning to normal. She picks up the phone and dials the number. The voice appears at the other end and asks if a decision was reached. Shego replies in the affirmative and give the answer to the caller's proposition.

"I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Resident Evil, the characters, movies, games, et al., is owned by Capcom. Kim Possible and the characters from the show belong to Disney Corporation. Trask Wagner, Agent Devon, Seadog, Ro, Paul, Terry Chang as well as the Syndicate are creations of Mezzic Storm and mine. This is a fan fiction piece and I do not do this for money, but for the pleasure. No infringement is intended and no money was made from this. Enjoy!_**

**Distant Rumblings**

**Joe's Bar, on the waterfront in Paris, France, 0100 hrs. – 4 years and 3 months after the destruction of Raccoon City**

The raven-haired woman sat at her table in the corner of the dark smoky bar hunched over a glass of straight whisky. It was her sixth glass to be exact, but she had been nursing this particular glass for over an hour. She lifted her head to look over at the bar. Joe, the Americanbartender and owner stole a glance her way then went back to wiping up the bar with a rag. He was either in his late fifties or early sixties, a permanent more-salt-than-pepper small goatee hung from his chin and his thinning hair had turned more silver since the last time she had seen him years ago. His wooden cane was always within arm's reach, as he had a permanent limp to his step from some injury he suffered ages back.

The woman turned back to her drink and let the slow whine of the blues music blaring from the jukebox relax her because the whisky damn sure did not do the trick. She grabbed the glass and downed it in one single gulp. Automatically she refilled it from the bottle next to it. From the corner of her eye she saw Joe glare at her disapprovingly but she did not care. She liked Joe, but he was a bit too…fatherly…at times, and that went for the people he hung out with after hours. He had a small group of friends, and she thought they were card playing buddies. They always met up at his friend's place after hours; the guy owned a boat right out on the waterfront. Now he was handsome! He looked and sounded Scottish, with long black hair tied into a pony-tail, classic chiseled features on his face, but his dark eyes! They were the outstanding feature of that man. They carried within them sadness and an agelessness that belied his looks. She knew the look and understood. The man had lost much.

Just like her.

The memory prompts her hand to raise the glass to her lips and she takes a drink. The door chimes jingle as the door opens. The woman does not pay attention as she is too wrapped up in her own thoughts and the whisky in front of her. She takes another stiff drink then refills the glass. The empty bottle is placed at the corner of the table. Joe had started a conversation with the newcomer, but she did not listen, it was none of her business anyway. The buzzing in her head was steady but nowhere near the level she had wanted it to be. Another gulp and another step closer to numbness.

Even in the darkness she could see the shadow fall over her table. At first she thought it was Joe about to scold her for keeping him open long past closing time, but she was in for a surprise and it was not pleasant. The shadow turns into a figure that sat down across from her at the table.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a familiar woman's voice declared in a tone of disappointment.

The woman smirks mirthlessly, almost…evilly, "Hey, look Joe! My Parole Officer's come to check up on me. It's about fucking time huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Shego?"

"Enjoying my paid leave of absence," the onetime thief growled and then took another drink.

"Shego," the woman said as she leaned into the light, her features were…pretty, even the eye patch, "The Commission cleared you in the disappearance of your partner over two weeks ago! It's in the past; you have to let it go!"

The table shuddered as Shego slammed the glass down. "Look Betty, I don't know what you're doing here and I don't fucking care. Agent Chang was a good man and a good agent," her shoulders slumped guiltily, "I don't care what the fucking Commission said, I was there! I never should've let him out of my damn sight! I overestimated his abilities as a field agent and he got burned for it, just like…"

The rest is caught in her throat. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice and Shego's employer, placed a reassuring hand on Shego's arm, "No! Don't do this to yourself, you hear me," he said in a firm voice, "Do what Anne told you to do: be strong…for her."

Shego swallowed the bile and choked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Despite getting a new lease on life since the…incident…Shego knew she was only one more glass and a bullet away from ending it all. Even Anne Possible's words, while comforting and sincere, still did nothing to ease the sheer agony she felt every second of every day. Her presence along with the rest of the Possible Family did help after a fashion.

But it was not enough. It would never be enough!

Life was never going to be the same again.

Shego regains her composure and shook her head angrily and snorted in disgust, "'Strong'? What would you fuckin' do if you were in my place, Di-rect-or?"

Her one good eye narrowed, "I…I don't know, Shego. But I do know that what you're doing to yourself isn't the way."

"You got a better idea," she asked as she grabbed the glass for another drink.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You need to get back out in the field, Shego. In the three months you've been working for us you were able to focus your energies and get the missiondone quickly and efficiently."

Shego took a drink and swallowed audibly. She stared hard at Betty, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'll just fuck it up in the end. Why don't you try someone responsible like, I don't know, Ron Stoppable, or something?"

"With the heightened security measures since the self-inflicted nuclear strike on American soil coupled with the viral super weapons still out there I need someone who knows how to steal into places discreetly. You're my natural choice. Umbrella may be a shadow of its former self but Trask Wagner has never been found."

She scowled at the name. Trask Wagner. Lead asshole and the goddamn motherfucker responsible for EVERYTHING! "I thought you were personally following the leads Agent Chang and I handed over to you over a month ago. What happened?"

Betty Director shakes her head, "Dead ends."

"WHAT? "

"Every goddamn one. Look Shego, you and Agent Chang gave us a wealth of data to pour over and we did everything we could. Hell, we even implicated a Senator and a Minister of Defense thanks to your diligence. You did some damn fine work! But when we got closer all we found were empty warehouses and abandoned buildings. Trask and his goons are covering their tracks well, but we got him running scared! It's only a matter of time before we get him and I'd think you'd want to be involved in that."

Shego emptied her glass and slammed it back on to the table. "You're damned right I do," she exclaimed angrily, "I owe that asshole a world of pain for what he did to me!"

"Well, you were officially reinstated two weeks ago, but you're a hard woman to track down."

"I didn't want to be found," she said simply, casting a baleful glare in Joe's direction.

"Joe and I go way back," Better Director stated impassively.

"Fuckin' figures," Shego muttered darkly, "Is there anyone you don't fucking know personally?"

"That's not your business," she replied in a steady tone, "So, when can I expect you back at HQ?"

Shego stared at her empty glass for a long while. "Give me a day to sober up," she said with a sigh, "An' give me another to get some gear together."

"You have three," Betty said as she stood up from the table, "This may not mean much to you Shego, but, I need you. Global Justice needs you. Hell, the world needs you right now."

With that, she left Joe's Bar, leaving Shego to her empty table. She stared at the empty glass for a long time.

"How about another for the road," Joe asked as he sat down stiffly across from her and poured her a glass from a bottle he took from under the bar, then he poured one for himself.

"I shouldn't," she answered but she grabbed the glass regardless.

"I thought so."

Wordlessly he raised his glass to her and waited for her to raise her glass. She did and waited for him to speak.

"To memories and old friends," he declared.

"How about just to friends?"

"I'll drink to that."

They each empty their glasses in a single gulp. "Thanks, Joe," she said as she stood.

She knew better than to give him money for the drinks, he never took it anyway. She grabbed her coat and slung it over her shoulder. Joe watched her from where he sat. "You're welcome. You know where you can find me, right?"

She turned around to look at him. "Yeah, if you aren't at the bar-"

"Check the barge," he finished for her.

"Right. I'll do that, Joe. Thanks for everything."

He nodded and watched her leave.

**CDC Headquarters, Atlanta, Georgia, 0530 hours, four days later**

Shego yawned tiredly as she is escorted into an artificially ventilated and heavily sealed room by a pair of dark suits complete with black sunglasses. The massive and heavy door seals shut behind her and the bright white lights come on automatically. Shego rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the harsh brightness.

"I'm glad you could make it," the voice of Betty Director declared from in front of her.

Her eyes adjusted and the figure of Betty Director blurred into existence. She wore a formal business suit and sat at a long metal desk in front of Shego. She indicated a chair next to her for Shego to sit at and she did. The dark suited guards took their positions at the sealed door.

"What's with the MIB escort," Shego grumbles darkly at her.

Doctor Director points to a darkened, heavily reinforced window that split the room in half. "This," she declared.

The lights darken and the room beyond the window brightens. Shego's eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight! The half rotten corpse of an older bald man clawed at the window, its mouth open and moaned in still-tortured existence.

"What the fuck's goin' on," Shego yelled angrily as she stood up, "How did one of those things get here of all places?"

"Sit down," Doctor Director commanded firmly.

Shego glared at her but did as she was asked. Betty produced a yellow folder from her lap, placed it on the table, and opened it.

"These are surveillance photos from Atlanta International Airport," Betty Director said as she pulled the photos from the folder so Shego could look at them, "As you can see the man changed in front of a large group of people…"

Shego scanned one photo after the other, following the story Betty laid out. The man changed all of a sudden but luckily there were armed guards around to take the zombie down. Normally that would have been the end of it, but the story took a darker twist.

"The incident was contained after the body was placed in the body bag," the Director said, "But once the carcass was placed in the van the damn thing sat up!"

"You mean…it wasn't dead?"

Betty Direct shakes her head, "No, it returned to a mockery of life again."

"But the photos show that the sonofabitch was headshot," Shego protested as she turned to look at the zombie on the other side of the window, "See? There's the gaping, fuckin' hole right there! So you're tellin' me that head shots don't work anymore?"

"That's why this one was brought here," Betty Director explained, "It may be resilient, but physically, it's weak. We can restrain it."

"Restrain it? Are you out of your fuckin' MIND?"

"Calm down," Doctor Director commanded angrily, "Here we can test it and see what the hell's going on. It may be a new strain of the T-virus for all we know!"

If looks could kill then Shego's glare would have felled Betty Director on the spot! "Am I the only one who thinks that bringing one of these things, alive and kicking, to a major populated city, is the worst fucking idea EVER? You can't tell me that everyone will be safe with that thing shambling around! We need to kill it!"

"We will in time," Betty Director said, trying to placate Shego's rightful anger, "The room it's in is sealed for a reason, at the push of a button, sealed jets under the floor unlock and release streams of plasma into the room eradicating anything in it."

"So why haven't you used it yet," Shego asked grimly .

"Because you needed to see this thing," the woman explained .

Shego gave her an incredulous look, "Me? Why?"

"The man's name is Gus Morgan, formerly married to Grace Morgan, rest her soul. He was a great-grandfather, grandfather, and father. He was a doting husband to his deceased wife for over thirty years and never remarried after her death. But what is important is who he worked for: he worked for Swift Solutions."

"I don't recognize the name "

"I'm surprised you don't. Swift Solutions specializes in disaster recovery; in fact, it was Swift Recovery that was contracted to oversee the cleanup and containment of Raccoon City."

"So what makes this zombie so important?"

"He worked as a consultant for Swift Recovery and was part of a team overseeing the eventual recovery of Star City."

The name of the former city made Shego's skin crawl, "Star City? T-that's where…Kim and I…"

A lump formed in her throat, which prevented her from continuing. Betty Director's gaze softened when she saw Shego's demeanor change for the worse. "I know," she said softly, "Apparently the virus wasn't completely eradicated. I'm sorry, Shego."

Shego forced the memories from her mind and cleared her throat. "So, you think he became infected there somehow," she asked in an even voice.

Betty nodded, "Yes, but the timeframe doesn't add up. If it was the normal virus he would've changed on the plane long before it arrived in Atlanta. But as these surveillance photos show and the video we have that wasn't the case."

Shego turned to the pitiful zombie and watched as it moaned and scratched against the reinforced glass window. She turned back to her boss and asked, "What about the others he was with? What happened to them?"

"Their whereabouts are unknown at this time," Betty Director answered with obvious frustration in her voice, "Mr. Morgan was the team leader and had four other specialists working under him. We are trying to track them down as we speak."

The conversation ended when the zombie moaned louder. Shego and Betty Director turned toward it and watched as it clenched its fists and beat them feebly at the window. Both Shego and Betty stood up and moved away from the table. Its moan changed in pitch and it backed away from the window. Then Shego felt it: a presence at once familiar and alien at the same time. Both of their gazes turned into ones of horror as they watched the former Gus Morgan start to glow with a singular greenish glow. The glow grew until it enveloped him in an aura of power that Shego remembered all too well. The zombie stretched out its arms toward the window and its hands charged with plasma power!

Quick thinking by both Shego and Betty saved them both. As one they grabbed the legs of the metal table, overturned it and lifted it as the zombie shot out a blast of plasma at the window. The window and most of the wall exploded outward, sending shards of molten metal and glass out into the room. The metal table intercepted the brunt of the blast, saving Shego's escorts in the process. The zombie moaned and groaned until it reached a fevered pitch.

In a terrific burst of green flame, the former Gus Morgan exploded! Shego and Betty Director were fortunate that the table took most of the blast but the concussive force knocked them both off of their feet. Shego's escorts were not as lucky. For some reason the fire suppression system refused to activate, but the alarms sounded. The seals on the massive door broke and opened before the fire could reach Shego and Betty. They ran out of the room and got out of the way so a pair of firemen could enter the room and do their job.

"What the fuck…," Shego started as she caught her breath.

Betty Director only shook her head helplessly as more firemen arrived on the scene. Time went by quickly as the women gave their statements and were shuffled out. Shego stayed with Betty as she gave report after repot to a multitude of dark suits and it was past noon by the time they were released. Shego followed Betty to the parking garage and to a dark SUV that a driver opened for them. The women entered and the SUV left the CDC.

"Where are we going now," Shego asked.

"GJ has set up a HQ about two hours south of here. It's in the middle of nowhere but that is what we need for now."

Shego groaned inwardly. Not only were they in the South but they were entering the Deep South, an altogether different monster. Betty saw the look of disgust on her face. "Look, I know the setup isn't exactly ideal but the population density is low, the facilities are current for our needs, and we have a lot of space to work with."

"Who am I reporting to?"

"Me."

Shego gave her a quizzical look, "I don't understand."

"You're the Director here. Everyone's going to be reporting to you."

"Wait, hold on," Shego said in protest, "I'm not the management type and you know it!"

"I'm not asking you to manage," Betty counters, "I'm asking you to lead. You have a group of highly motivated and expertly trained individuals at your beck and call."

"I only need one to grab my coffee," Shego grumbled sarcastically.

Betty Director ignored her. "You're also getting a new partner to work with you. She's bright, energetic, but a bit green."

"What makes you think I'm working with another partner," Shego growls dangerously.

"Because we need all of the help we can get without going through official channels and diverting resources that are needed elsewhere," Betty Director explained, "This isn't the only global threat GJ has to deal with, remember?"

"I don't like this and I don't want it," Shego groaned.

"You will have plenty of resources at your disposal and if you need more I'll see what I can do to get it. We're calling the facility The Farm. It's yours so make use of it."

"I hate farming!"

"We called it The Plantation before that, but that wasn't…politically correct."

"I like that better than The Farm! I'm changing it back."

"Shego…"

"What? You said I'm in charge of this operation so we'll go with what I say," Shego replied, standing her ground.

"Very well," Betty Director capitulated with a sigh.

"I still don't like this," Shego said as she shook her head.

"Me neither," Betty answered, "But you have the most experience and I can…trust…you with it."

Shego gave her a surprised look at Betty's honest admission. "I'll give you a tour of the place once we get there and you'll get to meet your people," Betty said, "Then you'll get a full debriefing on your duties and obligations. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at your new team."

"Don't bet on it," Shego growled as the SUV continued toward its destination.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer II: _Devon is an OC conceptualized by Mezzic Storm and me.  Left that out in the first disclaimer, sorry!_ **

**The Plantation**

** The Fields,  2  hours  after the CDC was attacked **

Trask Wagner watched the newsfeed of the unexplained explosion at the CDC over and over again.  He stopped the feed and zoomed in.  The grainy image showed Shego and Betty Director being escorted to safety.  He snorted in disgust and shut off the viewscreen.

“Gentlemen,” He said impassively as he gave the others at the conference table a severe look, “The mission was a complete failure.  I hope this is not setting a precedent for future endeavors.”

The other suited gentlemen twitch, squirm and cough uncomfortably under his gaze.  “With all due respect,” Lead Scientist Turkov said after clearing his throat, “I was under the impression that this whole exercise was to determine the survivability of the subject under stressful conditions.”

“You didn’t get the memo?”

“Um, err…no.”

Trask looked at the volume of blank stares as they looked back at him expectantly.  He shook his head in frustration, “Did  anyone  read the memo?”

They all shook their heads in the negative.  Trask sighed.  “Dr. Turkov, the objective to which you refer was the  third  phase.  We are currently working on Phase Four.  I would appreciate it if you would update your staff with all due haste so that we can all be on the same page.”

The young scientist nodded and kept silent.  Trask growls inwardly,  the fools!  So brilliant and yet so absent-minded!  You would think one of them at least would check their e-mails periodically!   “Phase Four is a live test,” he explained, “In order to see if we can indeed progress to Phase Five.”

“Phase Five,” Dr. Turkov dared to ask sheepishly.

“Yes, total reintegration into the populace.  Need I remind everyone here that thanks to your work thus far each and every one of you have become wanted men?  I would suggest more diligence on your part to ensure success of these trials." 

“Yes sir,” They answered as one.

“Good.  Phase Four is…was…a live action test of the entire system.  The results are…promising, but we still failed gentlemen.”

“In what way,” a blond woman in an executive style dress asked.

“The timeframe between power-up and overheat is still too short,” Trask answered, “This issue must be solved before we proceed to Phase Five.  All of the relevant data is being disseminated to your teams as I speak.  The window of opportunity is closing and time is of the essence.  I suggest you all get back to work.  This meeting is adjourned.”

“Yes sir,” the assembled scientists and technicians mumbled as they stood from the conference table and were led out.

Trask Wagner shook his head and rubbed his temples, he felt the onset of  _another_  migraine.  

“You don’t look well,” a deep, male voice spoke from the doorway.

“Fools! I'm surrounded by  _imbeciles_ ,” Trask raged as he beat his fist on the table.

“What do you expect,” the deep voice asked, “They are only scientists.”

“Have you seen the footage?  We were  so close !”

A burly bear of a man stepped into the conference room.  He stood almost seven feet tall, his face clean-shaven and not a single strand of hair  _dared_  to poke through his scalp.  He had brown, expressive, but soulless eyes.  His face was a mishmash of scars from past victories.  He stopped in front of the viewscreen to see the scene of Shego and Betty Director being escorted to safety.

“No, I haven’t.”

Trask played back the surveillance video in its entirety for the newcomer.  He watched attentively and turned to Trask when the video finished.  “Shego survived,” he said impassively, “You’re right, we were close.”

“Shego doesn’t concern me,” Trask muttered darkly as his gaze hardened on the viewscreen.

“What?  I thought she was the target.”

“No.  If she was thinking she  would  have absorbed the plasma like she did with Subject X-11A.  We were  _lucky_  this time.”

“I don’t understand,” the man said.

“ _Shego_  I can handle,” Trask answered as he zoomed the image in closer to Betty Director, “The Director on the other hand is an unknown quantity, a  powerful  unknown quantity with resources that almost match our own.  If we are to succeed she needs to…disappear.”

“Understood , I can leave within the hour at your say so.”

“That will not be needed,” Trask declared as he waved his hand dismissively, “Chimera will take care of everything when it's ready.”

“Yes sir.”

Trask Wagner’s cell phone buzzed.  He pulled it out and looked at the number.  “I have another meeting to attend.  We will talk later, old friend.”

The man nodded wordlessly as he watched Trask leave the conference room.  His gaze turned back to the viewscreen and he focused on the grainy images of Shego and Betty Director.

**The Plantation, just after noon**

The trio of dark SUVs pulled up to a large brick building nestled in the center of three large warehouse buildings.   Shego and Betty Director rode in the last one and the GJ Director turned to her, “We’re here.”

Shego snorted in annoyance as she stared out the window, “Great,” she said darkly.

The door opened and the woman exited the SUV.  Guards garbed in black uniforms greeted them as they walked up to the entrance.  Shego noted the high powered automatic rifles slung over their shoulders and their serious demeanors under their helmets.  She followed Betty Director inside the main building.

More guards clad in black uniforms stood at attention as they entered and went through the access point.  Betty Director handed Shego a badge so she could swipe the card reader and they continued on.   Shego dutifully followed Betty through several white hallways and several doors.

“We have taken every precaution for the safety of your team and you,” Betty Director declared from in front of her, “The walls are shielded, the electronics are EMP hardened, and all of the facilities run on its own separate power grid.  We have triple redundancy for nearly all systems and several failsafe measures in case the unthinkab le happens.”

“Like what?”

Betty Director stopped and turned to Shego, her face as hard as steel, “Why, in case The Plantation is compromised, of course.  Every room and hallway has an escape route built into them.  There are more than enough safe rooms for three times the current occupancy and enough food and water to last for a full year if the worst case scenario comes to pass.”

Shego did not ask Betty what she thought the worst case scenario was; she did not really want to know anyway.  “Where’s the bar?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where’s the bar,” Shego asked again.

“Refreshments are located in the cafeteria,” Betty answered, knowing that Shego would not like her answer, but Shego was the Director now and she would change things to suit her needs.

“So I’ll have to stock up on my own,” Shego asked, more to herself than to Betty.

Betty nodded anyway.

“So when am I gonna meet the team,” Shego asked in a bored tone.

“In a few moments,” Betty answered , “I know you’re ready to get this over with.”

“You got that right!”

Betty led her down several more corridors and hallways and then stopped in front of a large set of reinforced, steel double doors.  “Are you ready to meet your team?”

Shego nodded and Betty pressed a few buttons on a console on the wall next to the doors.  Large magnetic locks disengaged and the doors opened.

“Welcome to the Plantation, Shego.”

Shego’s eyes widened in wonder as she stepped through the open doorway.  The room was downright cavernous in size, much larger than spatially possible if one looked at it from the outside.  Large lights buzzed from the ceiling high above.  Modular, sectional walls divided the room into separate and efficient work areas leaving the center as the nexus that connected everything.  A large circular table with buttons, switches and glowing lights dominated the center.  Suddenly, above the table bright green laser shot up creating a three dimensional image of the Earth as it slowly revolved on its axis.  Betty led Shego to the table and smiled as Shego stared at it.

“Assemble,” Betty Director commanded.

Several people left their workstations from their areas throughout the room and converged on the table at the center.   Shego suddenly felt very self conscious as their eyes fell on her.  She turned to Betty but her face was impassive and all business.  Shego tried hard to repeat the look as Betty spoke.

“Everyone, I want you to meet your new boss, although she doesn’t need an introduction.”

Shego turned her gaze from Betty Director to the small group of people in front of her.  She was shocked by their looks, most of them looked young, and the oldest was maybe in his late twenties.  They group all wore the same immaculate white lab coats that scientists or doctors wore.  The head count was exactly five people, three men and two women, and all of them looked at Shego with the same expression of fear mixed with awe.

“H-hello, Ms. Shego,” a blond woman in a lab coat dared to declare sheepishly, and extended her hand after a moment of hesitation.

“Hello,” Shego said trying hard to sound hard and sincere at the same time as she took the woman’s offered hand and shook it, “What’s your name and what do you do?”

“D-Dr. Evans, ma’am, Ruth Evans.  I’m the team lead overseeing the study and breakdown of the T-Virus and this is my group.”

Dr. Evans introduced the rest of her group; each was a specialist in their particular field of study all relating to pathology.  Shego greeted and shook each hand that was offered to her.  Betty spoke after Dr. Evans finished her introduction.

“Thanks to the information you helped gather over the years Dr. Evans and her group made great strides in figuring out how the T-Virus works.”

Shego turned to her with a severe, but hopeful look, “Have they discovered a cure?”

Betty averted her eyes from Shego and shook her head sadly, but it was Dr. Evans who spoke.  “Sadly, no, but I think we’re on the right track!  The virus itself is very resilient and aggressive against conventional methods of interdiction.  Standard antibiotics are virtually useless and the virus is even resistant to radiation.”

“I  _know_  a cure exists,” Shego growled angrily as she glared at the young woman, “I’ve  _seen_ it, Hell I've _used_ it!”

Dr. Evans involuntarily took a step back and adjusted her glasses  uncomfortably.  “I-I know,” she stammered, “w-we have your r-report, b-but we haven’t been able t-to replicate your plasma cells w-with the d-desired potency t-to have any effect.”

Shego sighed audibly and stepped back in order to ease the poor doctor’s discomfort.  “Would my blood be any use?  I can give you some right now if it’ll help."

“Y-yes it would,” Dr. Evans replied, taken aback by Shego’s forthrightness.

Betty Director interjected, “That can wait for later, Shego.  You still need to meet the rest of your team.”

Shego sighed begrudgingly, turned to Dr. Evans and waved her hand at her, “Carry on, but I’ll be back.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dr. Evans said as she nodded.

Shego followed Betty Director to the end of the room and another set of reinforced double doors with an access panel.  Betty punched in the access code and the doors opened.  Betty turned to Shego, “All of the access codes are located in your office, I’d suggest that you memorize and then destroy them.  As Director you’ll have access to other codes that the rest of the staff doesn’t.”

“I get my own office?”

“Of course you do!”

“What about a personal assistant, or a secretary?”

“No secretary, but you can promote someone within to be your second, it’s up to you to make that choice.”

Shego did  not reply as Betty stopped at an elevator and pushed the button.  The door opened and she stepped inside.  Shego followed.

“Where are we going now?”

“The heart of The Plantation,” Betty answered, “The top level is mostly administrative offices and the rest of the floor is taken up by Dr. Evans and her team.  You’ll like this next level, trust me.”

The elevator lurched down a level and stopped.  The door opened and Betty walked out, Shego followed.  Betty led her down a narrow hallway to a set of swinging double doors.  Shego heard grunts and the clash of blades coming from beyond the doors.  Betty pushed the doors open and walked inside with Shego close behind.

The room was a large training area with mats, exercise equipment, and rows of weapons on display on the wall.  Six men, all wearing combat fatigues, were either sparring with each other or using the exercise equipment.  Shego stepped beyond Betty to inspect the room.  Two men sparring with swords disengaged and walked over to her.

“Hello,” the first man said, he stood over six feet tall, was clean shaven and his brown hair was cut short in the high-and-tight style, “I’m Wilson, the scout,” he said as he extended his hand to her.

“Hello,” Shego replied automatically and shook his hand.

“He’s a green beret and a paratrooper,” Betty remarked from behind her, “his survival skills are almost unmatched.”

“I’m good with guns too,” he added with a serious smile.

“That’s good to know,” Shego said with a nod and then turned to the other man.

He was taller than Wilson and a whole lot uglier!   His grey eyes looked dead and his face was completely bald.  Several scars only added to the ugliness.  A chill ran up her spine as his eyes met hers.

“Boris,” he said simply in a deep voice.

“Former Spetnaz,” Betty said, “He’s your pointman and he’s the commander of this team.”

“What can you do,” Shego asked after mustering some resolve.

“I kill things,” he said impassively in a thick accent, eyes as cold as Russian ice.

The chill ran down her spine again but despite everything she  liked  this man!  “Good!  You’ll be seeing a lot of action so stay sharp.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied with a nod.

Shego was introduced to the others.  Eli was a Moussad member and the team’s sniper.  Davis was a marine who specialized in electronic warfare and knew how to drive almost anything with wheels.  Adam was Air Force and the team’s communication specialist.  The last member of the team Shego knew well.  He was the only one who did not walk over to greet her so she walked over to him.  The man was working the weight bench going through several reps.

“ _Seadog_ ?  What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hey, boss,” he said nonchalantly, “Jus’ workin’ out.”

“No, I mean what are you doing  _here_ _?_ ”

“I’m your aircab as usual,” he replied with a grin, “I signed up at the first opportunity!  The woman over there, Betty?  Yeah, she has some new toys that I haven’t flown yet so now I get the chance!  I’ll handle extraction and air support if and when you need it.”

“It’s nice to see a familiar face,” Shego said with a smile.

“You ain’t gonna shake me that easily,” he said, “I gotta look after my girl after all.”

“That you do,” she said with a nod.

“Be seein’ ya,” he said then went back to lifting weights.

“Later,” Shego said and walked over to Betty, “Where did you dig these guys up?”

“They all volunteered,” Betty said with a shrug, “There were some…personality clashes, but they work well together.  Since Boris is the commander he will report to you.”

“How many other ‘teams’ do I have working for me?”

“Several, but I’m letting you meet the leaders of the teams you’ll be working with the most.  There’s two more people I want you to meet, but they’re down the next level, which is where your office is incidentally.”

“I may end up liking this place after all,” Shego said as she looked over the training room appreciatively.

“ You have the most motivated and intelligent people I could find to help you,” Betty Director said, “Whole nations and governments are backing this effort that you are fronting.”

“No pressure, right,” Shego snorted as she asked.

"Of course not,” Betty replied sarcastically.

“What backing can I expect from you and GJ?”

“Follow me to your office and I’ll tell you everything else.”

Shego nodded and followed in step behind Betty as they left the training area and back to the elevator.  They went down several more levels before the elevator door opened.  Betty led Shego down a long hallway to a massive room sectioned off into cubicles and work stations.

“Here’s where you will coordinate everything,” Betty said as she pointed to a group of cubicles to her left, “Over here we keep tables on the health of the team members out in the field and maintain communications between here and the team.  Do you see that video phone over there on the right?" Shego nodded.  “You have a direct link to our partners from that phone.”

“What partners are we talking about?”

“The President of the United States, Britain’s Prime Minister, the Prince of Saudi Arabia, and the Defense Minister of Israel, to name a few.”

Shego was impressed; Betty had been busy getting everything together.  “Wow,” Shego exclaimed.

Betty kept walking and Shego increased her pace to keep up.  They reached the end of the room and to a large door.  Betty swiped her badge at the reader and the door opened to reveal a large, executive styled office complete with conference table, chairs, large high definition videoscreen, a large desk, several computer terminals and a video phone similar to the one Shego just saw.   Another door led to a private bathroom, another led to sleeping quarters, and the last door led to an emergency elevator.

“This is your office,” Betty said with a smile.

Shego walked over to her executive chair and sat down at her desk.  She nodded appreciatively.  “The video phone here is just like the one outside but is more secure.  Your conversations from here are private.”

“Sounds good,” Shego said, then turned her chair to face Betty Director, “So, back to my question.  What’s  your  role in all of this?”

“This is but one segment of Global Justice but it’s one that I’m devoting a lot of resources toward.  If you’re encountering problems with any of our partners you can reach me by the phone and I’ll get what you need.  Just remember to be diplomatic, Shego.  These are powerful men you’ll be dealing with."

“That’s... not exactly my strong suit,” Shego commented dryly.

“I know, but I’ll help you when and where I can.  I expect reports on your progress every week which you can e-mail me from your computer.”

“Gotcha boss,” Shego said.

There was a ring at the door and Betty said, “Open.”

The door slid open automatically.  Shego turned away from Betty towards the door and the newcomer.  A young woman in her  mid- twenties walked in.  Shego groaned inwardly at the sight.  The girl’s hair was obviously died pitch black and worn in ponytails.  She wore dark eye shadow; her nails were painted black as was her lipstick.  Her outfit could only be described as  gothic Lolita .  She stopped in from of Betty smiled at her and Shego.

“This is Devon, another member of your team.”

“Hello,” she said sweetly.

Shego tried to mask her derision at her looks and nodded at the girl.  “Devon,” Shego said as diplomatically as she could.

“Ms. Shego,” Devon said and curtsied in response.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a jack of all trades around here,” she responded, “I’m good with computers but that’s not my main field of study.  I’m a forensic  scientist with coroner experience, and I’m learning everything I can about the T-virus from Dr. Evans, my father was the head of CSI in Chicago and my mother is a technical analyst for Border Securities Inc.  I’ve learned a lot from both and I jumped at the chance when this gig opened up.”

“What field experience do you have,” Shego asked.

“Very little,” Devon replied, “But I’m chomping at the bit to get out there!"

“If there’s anything else,” Betty said to Devon.

Devon looked startled for a second, “Oh!  I’m sorry!  I didn’t know you were in a meeting!  I just wanted to meet you, Ms. Shego and I wanted to tell you that I can’t wait for us to work together!”

“Glad to have you and please, just call me Shego,” Shego said evenly.

Devon’s smile broadened,” Yes, Shego.”

Devon turned and left.  Shego turned to Betty after the door slid closed.  Betty shook her head in mirth,” She’s a good girl,” Betty said to her when she saw the look Shego gave her, “She’s intelligent, motivated, and way smarter than she looks.  She’s probably the smartest person on your team next to Doctor Evans.”

“Ugh,” Shego muttered.

“There’s one more member of your team I want you to meet.”

“Who’s next?"

“Hey Shego,” a familiar disembodied voice said from the room.

It took a moment for Shego to recognize the voice then her eyes widened in surprise.  “Nerdlinger?  Is that you?”

Wade’s face appeared on the viewscreen.  He looked older than when Shego last saw him, which was admittedly years ago.  He looked the same for the most part, but he did look a bit slimmer than she remembered, but not by much though.  His large face smiled at her from the viewscreen.

“Yep, it’s me!”

“How’d they drag you into this?”

“I volunteered,” he replied, “I’ll be your expert with all things electronic and I’m your procurement specialist.”

“Wade’s made quite a bit of money for himself as he holds several patents on various things,” Betty said.

“More than a few,” Wade corrected, “I’ve made a few gadgets that I think will help and I’ve also got something under development that may hopefully counteract the T-virus once I get it working.”

“That’s great,” Shego said in sudden excitement, “When do you think you’ll have it ready?”

“Not for a while,” he said with a frown of frustration, “It’s still got too many bugs in it to be of any use, but I’m not stopping until I get it working.”

Shego nodded and smiled despite herself, Wade always had a knack for coming though when it counted.  Wades face turn to something off camera and then back to Shego, “I gotta go, Shego, but I’ll keep in touch.  You can reach me at any time.  Don’t worry Shego, we’ll beat this thing!”

“I’m a lot less worried now that I know you’re here with us,” Shego said with a genuine smile.

He returned the smile and nodded, “Later, Shego,” he said and then the viewscreen darkened.

Shego turned back to Betty.  “ So that’s everyone, huh?”

“Just about.  You’ll have a day or two to settle in and get used to your team.  There are files on your computer that go into more detail about the facility and the members of your team; I’d suggest that you read up on them, it’ll give you a better idea of what they’re capable of.”

“I’ll do that,” Shego said.

Betty’s cell phone beeped.  She turned away from Shego as she listened, “I’ll be there in three hours,” she said then closed the phone.

“Anything I need to worry about,” Shego asked.

Betty shook her head, “No, this is an altogether different crisis.  Sorry, to cut my time short, but duty calls,” she said as she turned to leave.

Shego stood up from her chair and said, “Hey, Betty?”

Betty turned and was surprised to see Shego’s outstretched hand.  “Thanks for giving me another chance,” Shego said gravely, “I’ll try not to let you down again."

Betty took her hand and shook it firmly, “My dear Shego, you didn’t let me down in the first place!  I know what you must be going through given everything that’s happened, but I never doubted your abilities in the least!  It may not seem like it but I did all of this for you because you give the world the best chance to beat Wagner and Umbrella.”

“Thanks, Betty.”

Betty nodded as a reply then left, leaving Shego to The Plantation.

The rest of the day was a blur for Shego.  She called each team for a meet and greet and walked the grounds of The Plantation to familiarize herself with the place.  Before she knew it, it was dark.  Most team members left The Plantation for their homes as the next shift came in followed by another meet and greet.  After a simple meal in the cafeteria Shego was exhausted.

Shego walked into her office and entered her sleeping quarters.  She dreaded this moment but the weight of the days events were too much to bear.  Shego collapsed onto the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.  She fought against the increasing weight of her eyelids but they won out in the end.

The nightmares returned just like they had every night before …

** Star city (One year, three months, ten days, and a handful of hours ago) **

_'"...There's three more Lickers up ahead" Kim whispered to her, her silenced .45 Kris in one hand, her Kimmunicator in the other._

_"Damnit, where are all these monsters coming from?" Shego hissed as she pied the room they were entering with her SAW. "The Intel said this was a simple research lab, not a little shop of horrors!"_

_Kim plugged her_ _Kimmunicator into a desktop, "Wade, what's the sitch?"_

_Wade's face appeared on the desktop's screen, "It looks like... a few weeks after Raccoon they stepped this place up to full production..." He frowned, "There's mentions of a new virus... Strain H..."_

_Shego looked over Kim's shoulder, "H? Nerdlinger, look for any mentions of project... Hellfire."_

_Kim turn to Shego, "You don't think...?"_

_She nods, "This has Trask's fingerprints ALL over it."_

_Shego stands, "I'm going to check the next room, if the blueprints are right that's the server room.."_

_Kim nods, "Alright, I'll catch up in a minute..."_

_Shego pressed a kiss to her princess's forehead, "Alright,_ _princess. See you in a minute..."_

_Shego slung the SAW over her shoulder, drew a FNH .45, and entered the next room._

_She scanned the room, the only noise she heard was the humming of the_ _servers. Shego turned around, "Looks like we're clea..."_

_All of a sudden something has ahold of her hair!_

_Pulling..._

Tugging...

Shego's eyes snap open,  _these's something else in here!_

She grabs the revolver under her pillow, points, and squeezes the trigger at the shadowed figure.

_**BAM!**  _


End file.
